After the incident
by Lyra Salvatori
Summary: After the almost kiss incident the third commander is evading her and Tsurara fears the precious trust with her master is broken... What she doesn't know is that Rikuo is too blunt and nervous for his own good. Manga Spoilers.
1. After the incident

Tsurara didn't know what else to do.

Rikuo-sama was being cold with her, and not the nice kind.

Ever since the chair incident at school he had been distant and whenever she tried to bring the subject out or whatever other type of topic, he just went away giving petty excuses, he had a meeting with his grandfather! With the Nura clan! Help his mother! Do homework! Things like that. It had been two weeks _and she hated it_

_Stupid, stupid Tsurara, stupid, stupid, STUPID_

She should've never said anything, but how was she going to know it would cost her the precious relationship she had with her master?

"Ne, Tsurara-chan, is everything alright?" Wakana asked, ever oblivious "I haven't seen you with Rikuo lately, what did my silly son do now?"

"U-uh… Actually…" what was she going to do? Lie? Tell her that her son was an absolute idiot? Tell her that _she _was an absolute idiot? At first she went for the lying but, Rikuo-sama was her son, she should know him better than anyone, right? "…Has Rikuo-sama mentioned me lately…?"

"No, not really" answered the brunette thoughtfully, the answer was a little more hurtful than she thought it would be "But then again he has been very distant from everyone these last couple of weeks…"

Tsurara felt her heart flutter in hope… And then realized she was being a piece of selfish ass and proceeded to apologize as many times as she could for Wakana's confusion

_What if he's sick? _

She thought, getting worried

_What if there's some evil ayakashi who is threatening him to do something horrible and he cannot tell anyone?! _

She laughed out loud, even if there was an ayakashi doing that, Rikuo-sama would just cut him to pieces and dance over his body, there was no one stronger than him after all, every ayakashi who tried to hurt him, or worse, tried to hurt his loved ones, was in serious trouble. She breathed deep, and felt better after brushing that idea off but the question was still in the air

_What was wrong with him?_

Everything was wrong with him, he was an _IDIOT_.

_We agree on something…_

_Shut up Yoru!_

The third commander had been a mess for two entire weeks now, and the worst of all is that everyone was starting to notice that, especially Tsurara

_Tsurara…_

_Just let me go out and do the job for you geez…._

_NO! YOU'LL DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT HORRIBLE NIGHT WHEN YOU FLIRTED WITH EVERYBODY AND __**I **__HAD TO PAY THE CONSEQUENCES!_

_I was drunk for Kami's sake…_

_Don't care, you are not coming out until I talk to her or until a demon attacks _

_Abe no seimei will be reborn before you talk to her _

The mumbling voice in his head was right but he kept right to his word, _he_ was the one who almost kissed Tsurara, _he_ would fix it

If only his stomach didn't do the thing every time he looked at her now, actually, it always did, but he was just noticing it, what a pro

_Just think she was the one who said…_

_I was the one who tried to kiss her shut up!_

_Ugh, humans_

He rolled his eyes, but he was right: he had to talk to her, explain her that…

_What? It wasn't your intention?_

Dammit

He was so concentrated on his inner turmoil that didn't realize to who he was walking to until he bumped into her

"I'm so sorry I wasn't…" he looked up and his face went red while his stomach just decided to go hiking

"Oh, Rikuo-sama! I am sorry! I was just thinking about… I-I mean! I should have looked where I was going, are you alright?" she asked, her worried eyes were really pretty, like molten gold, and her hair looked so soft, the past two weeks he imagined what it would be like to just grab it, pull it back and ki… "Rikuo-sama…?"

"WHAT… Oh my god sorry, what were you saying?" the yuki onna took this as a chance, he brought his guard down after all and she would freeze hell over before she let it go up again

"I was just wondering if you were alright… Have I done something wrong?" she was afraid of the answer, what if she pushed him too hard? What if everything was just a mistake?

Looking at her, with those sad and guilty puppy eyes made him feel like trash, he had been evading her without realizing that eventually she would blame herself, she always did

_Idiot_

He agreed with his inner demon for once

"No! You… you would never… I… I was the one who… um…" he was panicking now, perfect. The girl was now more curios than afraid so, as always, she waited patiently for him to get out of his stupidity "…Tsurara" he finally said, calming himself as better as he could

"Yes Rikuo-sama…?" she said in almost a whisper, full of hope. He was talking to her again, everything was getting back to normal, everything would be alright and even if he didn't want her _that way_ she would be fine with it, as long as she could be by his side

"We should…?"

_Oh my god_

"RIKUOOOOO" Of course Zen had to appear out of nowhere, followed by Shoei, Kubinashi, Abotabou, Kurotabou and Kappa

"Zen-san! Guys! What…What are you doing here?" the third heir said, with a smile a little too forceful noticed only by Shoei

"We've been thinking and…" Zen started

"Your human self is also of age, Rikuo-sama!" said Kubinashi, he seemed way to cheerful for his usual calm self, this wasn't good

"So we were thinking about getting you out for a party and girls!" roared Aboutabou, without being able to hide his absolute pride

"_What_" the Yuki Onna hissed, bringing all the attention of the male ayakashi to her.

Apparently they hadn't see her

"…Hello nee-sama!" luckily for sweet innocent Shoei, Tsurara nee-sama loved him very dearly, so he was out of her murder list. The other guys though…

"See ya!" they all exclaimed, while Aotabou took the third heir for hostage before disappearing as fast as they could, ignoring their master's protest. If they were all going to die, at least they would party.

Shoei was the last one to leave, saying goodbye to the snow woman apologizing all the times he could before he had to part, and leaving her planning bloody freezing murder as she watched them leave.

"Disappointed much?" someone snickered; she glared at the form in the sakura tree, _Rikuo-sama's sakura tree_

"Get down off there, Gozumaru" she said, still glaring

"Take me down if you can" he mocked, his arms supporting his head in the branch looking at her sideways.

"Damn straight I can…!" she was ready to send a full time blizzard to him, but he came down in one jump, landing in front of her almost glaring. _What is it with him?! He's the one teasing I should be the one mad!_

"Oi, don't take it on me if your precious Rikuo-sama doesn't find you useful anymore" he said. And with that, he finally broke her.

"…You're right, I'm sorry" she mumbled, lowering her head and taking him by surprise, he was expecting an insult, a punch, a raging storm over his head, anything, _NOT THAT_

The worst came when he realized behind her bangs she was crying, she could've gotten away with it, if the tears weren't frozen and falling heavily to the ground.

_Oh my Gyuuki, Rikuo-sama is gonna kill me, everyone is gonna kill me, I wanna kill me what have I done. _He thought horrified; it wasn't supposed to go like that! Come on! He had said worst things to her, she was supposed to punch him make a cute pout and then leave indignantly! Maybe those two were really angry at each other? Even if he enjoyed watching from a distance (Because it was as close as he was going to get to her, and he _knew_ it) he didn't thought it was that bad, they hadn't talked much and all but still…

Yuki onna's whimpers brought him back to reality

"Oi, oi, OI! It was a joke, okay!? Stop it, stop crying!" the blue eyed demanded, it was in vain though

"I-I'm not crying!"

"Yes, you are!"

"UGH!" she stormed off leaving a freezing trail behind her, probably headed to her room. For a moment Gozumaru was just going to brush it off, it was none of his business, he didn't care, why should he? She was annoying… And he made her cry.

Gyuuki-sama wouldn't be happy if he heard he was messing around with the precious Nura subordinates though, he thought, as he followed the freezing path and convinced himself he was only doing it for his master's peace.

_I'm gonna kill them_

_No, you won't_

_You're right; I'm just going to leave their asses in the deepest and creepiest Toono hell hole that I can find_

Human Rikuo could agree to that one, the one where he killed his friends sounded good too, but kind of… unfixable

"How about that one!?" asked Zen

"That one looks interested in you, Rikuo-sama" noticed Kappa

"No, she wants to eat him his in his human form, you should probably change yourself master" sighed Kurotabou

_Yes, you should_

_No way in hell_

_Boring_

Shoei was the only one who looked not as cheerful as the others, even more, he looked concerned for him, and the brunet was thankful for that, he was even more when the giant kid said:

"We… um… We should drink some; maybe…uh… maybe Rikuo-sama will change with the sake!" the rest of the ayakashi roared in agreement with that, and asked for more bottles of sake that he could count, bringing a sweat drop to Rikuo's head

_Don't drink_

_I know!_

By midnight they were drunker than he had ever seen them, come to think of it, he never had gone out with them in all these years, even if there were always plenty of parties in the Nura house to go around.

"Kejoro…" whimpered Kubinashi, almost in the point of passing out with his head on the table. Kuro and Ao where fighting for girls somewhere in the bar, Kappa was with his headphones on, probably without even drinking a drop with Zen by his side snoring unceremoniously. And Shoei, he was just drinking as calmly as if it was his first cup (Which he knew it wasn't)

"You should go with onee-sama" he said, Rikuo looked at him alarmingly and the demon boy tilted his head in confusion "Did something happened?"

"I…uh…well…she…" This was Shoei he was talking to, GOD if he couldn't help him no one could "I almost kissed her" he said a little bit too fast, his face turning red. Zen and Kappa miraculously paying attention by his side

"ABOUT TIME YOU DUMBASS!" the poison demon yelled, followed by a coughing attack

"Zen-san! What did I told you about overreacting?!" scolded the brunet, jumping the table to get as fast as he could to Zen and at least hold him

"I'm…not…UGH… overreacting" he glared and with a last cough he squinted at Rikuo "And what do you mean by almost?"

Shoei and Kappa were with his heads so close to the two of them that they looked like a fort. Rikuo wanted to die

"Well I shouldn't…"

"SPILL THE BEANS RIKUO" Zen growled, a little too high for the third's liking, and just for the sake of the whole bar not finding out he talked

"Well… Tsurara helped me fix some chairs in the gym…and they fell on top of me…and I…" he looked at his little crowd, they were even more energetic than usual geez"…on top of her" their eyes opened wide. He felt that thing again in his stomach, just remembering it made him uneasy, what worried him the most, was his blood boiling, that was what gave Yoru free passing every time… and he didn't want that, it wasn't fair, he wanted Tsurara to know how he felt about her now, and even if his demon-self also felt it… It just seemed to him that the human side needed to leave things clear; he didn't want Tsurara thinking his perverted-self wanted her for the wrong reasons

_What is that supposed to mean? _

"So?! What happened!? Why didn't you kiss her? Did you chicken up you pathetic demon lord?" Zen inquired, growing more annoyed by every second that passed and the idiot of a master he had said nothing

"…Ao came in the gym screaming I don't remember what about my fear and we coul… ZEN SAN?!" Rikuo screamed in horror as his sworn brother was hold back by the other two screaming bloody murder

"THAT IDIOT! DOESN'T HE KNOW HOW TO READ THE MOOD!?"

"He was worried about me! Shhhh! Zen-san! You are going to get bad again!" he almost pleaded, Zen glared at him

"Yuki onna has been a little off lately"

_Oh sweet karma…_

_You shouldn't be happy! It's both of us he's mad at!_

_Don't even think about it I would have fixed this mess the very same day that it happened_

He had to give him that

"Is it because of you?" Zen hissed

"…I don't know…?" he thought it was the safest answer

It was not

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW YOU ALMOST KISS HER AND YOU HAVEN'T ASKED HER?!..._WAIT_. Have you even _talked _to her?" Zen was scary when he was angry

"Uhh…"

"GET YOUR ASS OUT OF HERE!" he roared, while Kappa and Shoei watched him pitifully from a distance wishing him good luck

"Y-yes!" so much for a supreme commander of one hundred demons

_Good, finally, don't be a coward and just tell her you love her okay? It will be fine_

_Are you nervous?_

_Are you an idiot of course not, it's Tsurara after all_

_You are me, Yoru, I know you are nervous_

_Shut up, just don't ruin it or I will take care of it, we can't leave her hanging like that anymore_

_I know…_

_Good _

He was scolding himself now, perfect.

By the time he got to the Nura house everything was dark… especially certain moving shadow that went for the exit

"Grandpa! Stop sneaking to our neighbors houses!" the third admonished, seriously, as if he didn't have stuff to deal with already

"Leave me alone, Rikuo!" Nurarihyon complained, disappearing completely to his grandson annoyance

_Just leave him be, we have more important things to do that being his nanny_

Rikuo just rolled his eyes and went directly to Tsurara's room, he completely froze when he felt someone else in there, and it wasn't exactly Kejoro

_Let me out_

His blood was boiling, and he couldn't control it… not even if he wanted to

_Let me out_

It _would_ be the easiest way to just…

"Oi, useless lord commander, I know you are there, you should probably come in and stop stalking" to this day Rikuo didn't know how he managed to keep his demon blood in check while opening the door and seeing Gozumaru holding a sleeping Yuki Onna in his arms

"What are you doing here" hissed the brunet, the scorpion demon almost ran as far away as he could, feeling the third's fear all around almost choking him _And he's just in his human form_ he realized to his dismay.

"She…was crying… and I just came to see what was wrong… And she fell sleep and I don't want to wake her up okay!?" Rikuo knew something didn't really fit in there, starting for the fact that Gozumaru lived for the sake of teasing Yuki Onna, but Tsurara had been crying, obviously because of him, and that's what mattered now, so he just glared at him with the clear intention of not wanting to see his face again for as long as it was possible and took Tsurara from his arms being extremely careful in not wake her up.

Before going out, Gozu gave the girl and the commander one last look with any hopes he had of the Nura not being interested in her completely crushed, it was obvious just looking at him… but it still hurt… a little _WHAT ARE YOU THINKING ABOUT GOZUMARU _

Rikuo was still glaring at the door long time after Gozumaru left until he felt Tsurara shift in his arms. He looked at her expectantly but she was still sleep, he didn't know if this or her awakening was worse.

"Rikuo-sama…" she whispered after a while opening her eyes a little, without really seeing him, but it smelled like him and it also felt like him…she was surely dreaming

"I'm here Tsurara…" he said, not being able to stop himself from stroking her cheek, it was freezing and that was kind of calming especially when his inner demon would take over in any moment now

"Mhmm…?" the demon ice mumbled, now fully awake seeing him "OH MY GOD! R-rikuo -sama!? What are you doing here!? Where's Gozumaru!?"

Rikuo snapped his tongue making her gulp

"What was he doing here?" the chilly tone he used took her by surprise

"…Huh? Well, he was… uh… W-we were talking…!" what would she think of him?! She didn't feel anything for Gozumaru! And the idiot made very clear he despised her, he just wanted to make sure she was alright so no harm would fall into the Gyuuki clan, after that she was just too emotional and talked about everything that happened with Rikuo-sama for some reason… until she probably fell sleep, because she didn't remember anymore. But why did she have to mention that Gozumaru was there!?

"He was here…Holding you" he said quietly, he was almost scared of the anger he was feeling, sure he had felt it before in the heat of battle, especially when Tsuchigumo took Tsurara and left everyone for dead, but not for something so petty as to find his guardian in somebody else's arms.

His hold of her went tighter

"…H-he was!?" she exclaimed horrified

"Yeah, you just talked?"

"Of course! Of course! He just came in and I was crying and…!" she spoke too much _Stupid, Tsurara, stupid! _

"Why were you crying?" the third asked, his anger replaced by guilt

_I told you_

_I know!_

"…I… I… I'm sorry Rikuo-sama" Tsurara whispered, freeing herself from his embrace looking to the floor as respectfully as she could, taking him by surprise. What was it with the sudden politeness? "I shouldn't have said that, it's obvious that it made you uncomfortable and…and… It doesn't really matter, I will be happy just to be by your side forever so please…please... _please_ don't…"

That was it, he closed the space between them in a second, hovering over her with one hand over her jaw and cheek to tilt her head in his direction and the other one next to where she was sitting to keep himself steady. At first she didn't know what to do taken aback by the surprise, until he bit gently her lower lip and with a little moan she kissed him back, putting her arms around his neck and pulling him as close as it was possible, but his skin was on fire and, unconsciously, she let out some of her coolness to keep herself from getting dizzy, he shuddered and she pulled back mortified

"I'm so sorry I shouldn't have…" she started to apologize, mortified but her master gave her a simple kiss to calm her leaving his front head pressing hers

"It's okay… I like it" he reassured her softly, the blushing yuki onna looked at his eyes and even if they still were of that beautiful chocolate brown his human-self had, she could swear they were tinted red and full of something she couldn't place… but damn it was hot "I love you, Tsurara… " her heart stopped, she couldn't stop looking at him, her breathing erratic and her mouth hanging from her jaw "I'm sorry I made you cry…" he apologized, kissing her again, a simple sweet kiss before talking again "I was so nervous… You are kind of intimidating" he said, giving her that teasing, beautiful, crooked smile that would be normally seen in his demon form. He was in between his transformation, Tsurara noted, as she saw part of the top of his head now white without whipping completely the light brown off "But I got myself together… And I love you, I know that much"

It was her turn for kissing him, and contrary to the soft sweet kiss he had given her, the snow woman's kiss was demanding and it took no prisoners as her cool breath invaded him everywhere, he chuckled at this, especially when she sat herself in his lap to get more access to him. Their eyes closed with their other senses coming to the fullest, their breathings erratic, Tsurara's hums and soft moans driving him insane and the frosty air that emanated from her sending delicious chills up and down his spine.

"Say it again, waka" she demanded, her lips teasing his and her hands in his hair

"The what…?" he couldn't even think straight to breath properly how did she expected him to accomplish any other task

"That you love me" the third smiled and gave her another butterfly kiss

"I love you, Tsurara…"

_Yooooo! So, yeah, I needed to get it out from my system, seriously who leaves a finale like that for Gods sake! Not sure if I should keep writing episodes, like little one shots with the important parts that follow? Just tell me what you think in the reviews! _

_Thank you for reading! _

_Nurarihyon no mago © Hiroshii Shiibashi _


	2. Some big news apparently

**Some big news apparently?**

Normally, the Nura household was very calm and peaceful in the mornings, mainly because it was habituated by demons that spent the whole night partying since they weren't really interested in bothering humans anymore.

Today wasn't one of those days

"RIKUO SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

It was everyone's word of the day, as they hysterically looked out everywhere for their master's whereabouts

"HOW DARE YOU LET HIM LEAVE THE BAR" was Ao's roar

"HE HAD STUFF TO DO OKAY?!" was Zen's response as he proceeded to cough a bunch of blood, giving everyone another reason to freak out

It really wasn't the best day to be one of the Nura subordinates

That is, until the lost boy came out from the only place they couldn't possibly think of looking in

This, being Tsurara's room

_Silence_

"…What's up guys?" the brunet fifteen year old (1) saluted casually, a sleepy Yuki Onna appearing behind him

"…"

"Oh my god, we'll have a fourth heir soon" Karasu Tengu had one hell of a gift for breaking the ice

"WHAT!?" screamed the "Parents to be" absolutely mortified

"It's not like that!" said Tsurara

"Exactly! We didn't do anything!" Rikuo ever the gentleman

"Yeah! We just kissed until we fell sleep!" and then there's Tsurara

"TSURARA!"

"I'M SO SORRY!"

Meanwhile, the whole house that had been so lively just _seconds_ ago was in absolute silence… Because there was a big difference between having the opinion of "Those two should just kiss already" and that actually happening

That silence, of course, didn't last long

"WAY TO GO RIKUO SAMA!"

"Here I was getting worried you had messed up again, Rikuo"

"Aw don't worry, Gozu, there's plenty of fish out there on the sea"

"Shut up, Mezumaru!"

The list of comments went on, but all of them ended on the same outcome

"WE SHOULD CELEBRATE!"

"NO!" screamed both of them

Of course no one listened and Kejoro was already preparing the menu for that night. In the end they just had to accept the fact they were going to be completely humiliated by their family that night and move on

"Could be worse… We could be at school" Rikuo sighed with a chill passing down his spine as they went for breakfast and Tsurara giggled, making him smile the red on her cheeks would really never get old

-o-

Going to school was awkward

Ao decided to stay at home for "health reasons" (Which meant Kuro forced him to stay and leave the couple in their first walk to school alone) and Tsurara was freezing the ground she walked on, while Rikuo had no idea of what to do when you were walking to school with your best friend, absolute confident and girlfriend right beside you. It was ridiculous really; it wasn't as if it was the first time they walked alone

_What do I do?!_

_Hold her hand, tell her she looks pretty, ask her on a date, compliment her probably works too, what the hell do I know?_

"…You are freezing the ground pretty awesomely" Rikuo Nura, master in the arts of seduction

_IDIOT NOT THAT_

"…Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" she apologized, mortified, but the ice just became thicker

"No! I didn't mean…! I just wanted to…!" and he was interrupted possibly by the last person needed in that situation

"Rikuo-kun!"

Tsurara liked Kana, she really did, she had come in terms with the fact that she was in love with her commander, and was glad too, because Kana could be the connection he needed with his human side

What she hadn't come in terms with was the fact that she was in love with her _boyfriend_

By now the temperature was below zero

_Oh shit_

_Couldn't have said it any better_

"K-Kana-chan!" he said, sweating cold

"Oh, hello, Oikawa-san!" the brunette said, just noticing Tsurara, at which she just gave the girl her most sweet smile and a little "Yo!"

Rikuo knew better, he knew that smile promised pain

But he just kept walking, maybe, _just maybe_, the faster they arrived to school the faster it would all be over.

They didn't get there very fast

Somehow Kana managed to be between them the whole ride, and even if her intentions were not bad neither of them had liked it. The Yuki Onna was ready to give her the hypothermia of her life and Rikuo was just uncomfortable with it all because even if he had had a very _very_ small crush for her in the past, that was over, and the possibility of her having feelings for him didn't help the situation _at all_.

Thankfully the rest of the Kiyojuji squad arrived in time to save the situation

Because what better than Kyotsugu's admiration for the supreme lord of all the demons to tame the wrath of a powerful snow woman

"So, so, who wants to go see the cemetery tonight? I heard there is a bunch of _Gaki_ (2) haunting and stealing from the people that go by night, Nura-kun!" he suggested enthusiastically

"Yeah, sure!" the third agreed

_Look at us, it's like we're super heroes or something _

He couldn't help but roll his eyes

"Rikuo-kun looks so cool when he is in his demon form" said Tori dreamily

"He really does doesn't he?" confirmed Maki and eye sided Kana with a grin making the girl blush even more… And if it was possible the air went cooler, good thing it was already winter.

But thankfully, they arrived

"Well, see you later, _Nura-kun_" said Tsurara and you could feel in your bones the chill of her tone

_Oh shit, she's mad, do something!_

_What?!_

_What do I know?! _

"Tsu-Tsurara…!" he called going after her

"Nura-kun?!" Kana said, astonished, looking him go

"What do you want wak…"

And he kissed her

There

In very same entrance of school

Where basically everyone saw them

Specially their friends

Specially _her_

Tsurara would forgive this and all the idiotic things he was surely going to do for the next thousand years for that kiss

"See you later… _Oikawa-san_" those five words could have melted right there like an ice on the sidewalk had he not been holding her hand

"S-see you at lunch…" she mumbled, her face fuming red and running as fast as she could for her class while he looked at her leave with the face of an idiot

"You got it bad" mocked Yura in a murmur as he passed next to him almost jumping. The rest of the squad though did _not_ take the news as lightly, most of them were on an absolute shock, Shima looked ready to cry and Kana had an eye with a serious flick.

He really tried to feel a little guilty, but he just got to feel guilty because he _really_ didn't

"OHHHHH… A Nurarihyon and a Yuki Onna! Seems perfectly reasonable to me!" Kyotsugu said as a matter of factly as only he could, but Rikuo could just shrug because he really didn't know how to explain it was so much more than being a Nurarihyon and a Yuki Onna

But mainly it was because she was Tsurara, and only that.

-o-

_*comes out of a corner in absolute shame* I AM SO SORRYYYY! My computer charger went to hell… And came back because he is working now! _

_I wanted to thank you all so much for your reviews! It makes me so happy you liked that little one shot and also that the fandom has not died yet because we all know we need a third season (coughcough and possibly ovas of the omakes just a thought coughcough) I really love you all precious Rikutsu shippers! And don't worry, I'll add some special shots from time to time. Love you!_

_Come on he can't be thirteen by the time this happens he just can't_

_Spirits of some creepy greedy dudes _


	3. First date maybe?

_**First date maybe?**_

It all started with a simple question that even if it came out of jealousy from certain childhood friend, left Rikuo thinking.

"How do you even know you are going to get along well!? You haven't gone out on a date yet!" He didn't even tried to explain to her that he knew Tsurara since the very moment he was born, he knew, from experience, that she would gladly and stubbornly give his life for him (Even if that would happen over his dead body) and besides, she was always going to be next to him, no matter what he did and no matter how ugly things were, she would always be there.

So why the hell would they need a date to know if they were going to work out?

"I...I don't think a date would be necess..." started to say the third commander, but Maki stopped him on the spot

"What do you mean not necessary!? Are you insane!? Just because you've known her your whole life doesn't mean you are free to be romanticless, Nura!" She scolded him, ignoring Kana's failing to clear that THAT was not what she meant, but of course Tori chose to join the conversation

"Exactly, exactly! Tsurara chan it's a girl after all!" A sweat drop rolled of his head, as the brunet was too much of a coward to even dare tell them Tsurara wasn't the kind of girl that cared for those things. She was a demon for crying out loud

"B-but..."

"UGH YOU ARE THE WORST BOYFRIEND EVER NURA!" yelled Maki at him, almost taking her hair out of desperation, Tori just sighed and Kana was long gone out of the class, apparently she needed to go to the bathroom

After Kana came back the class started but Rikuo's head was too busy thinking on the conversation he just had with the girls to pay any attention at all. Tori and Maki could have a point, what if he was being insensitive? For the last two months, as all the awkwardness finally faded, he and Tsurara had gone back to be the same as always… With a welcomed share of kisses and hugs here and there, but what if she wanted _more_?

The question fell to the bottom of his mind as he caught out of the corner of his eye certain blue and raven haired demoness escaping her gym class, he noted disapprovingly as he saw her hiding behind a tree near the race track where all her classmates were, playing with her little ice subordinates, sending glances at his class direction and waving nervously at him the moment she realized she was caught looking.

He smiled at her, waving discreetly at her making sure nobody was looking at him, by the looks of it she had giggled. And he wondered how nice she would look in a pretty dress going out for dinner, the movies, the amusement park...

That's it, he was going to take her on a date just for the hell of it

_Dibs on dinner and the movies _

_No fair!_

_Bohoo you'll just be watching her laugh and have fun the whole day_

He had to give him that, and besides, he was going to live it either way, just with other personality... A much bolder and annoying one

_Hey!_

Thankfully, he dodged the chalk just in time

"What the...!?" he exclaimed

"Pay more attention, Nura!" yelled the professor "Now read!"

"Oh! Uh... Sure! Uh... Um..."

"Page 23, third paragraph" whispered Kana behind him, he sent her a thankful smile and she nodded

After that, Tsurara didn't show around again which meant he didn't lose his concentration anymore and the day could pass without any other inconveniences

It was boring

But it ended and last, and after helping everyone with their choirs as fast as he could he went out to find her... Only to bump into her knocking both of them to the ground

"Oi! Watch i...! Waka! I am so sorry! Are you okay?" Tsurara asked, helping him stand up

"Yeah, you? I'm sorry I wasn't looking" he apologized sweetly, his hand nervously brushing his head

"As you should be! What if it was a bad person...! OR WORSE! AYAKASHI! You can't just...!" he gave her a short kiss that took her by surprise and asked

"Do you want to go on a date with me, Tsurara?"

Why was he so nervous anyway?

_Because you are an idiot_

_You're nervous too, Yoru, shut up!_

"I..." she blinked several times to process the information, a date? Since when Rikuo-sama was interested in those things? _Kana..._ A vicious voice in her head hissed, BUT he was asking Tsurara, not Kanaso there was that. More importantly, he wanted a date! With her! A day just for the two of them! "I would be honored" the Yuki Onna smiled, and all the blood in his system could have been running through his face in that moment for all he knew

"So... Um... We can go on friday!" he almost shouted, small sweat drops all over his head making his girlfriend and guardian giggle, he was so cute when he was nervous "...Are you making fun of me!?"

She put a hand over her mouth to hide her laugh

"I would never, Rikuo-sama!" the brunet could just pout and her laugh went out of control, she couldn't help it! Her master was the most respected youkai in the region, and here he was, nervous for of all things _a date _with his _girlfriend_

Ah, two months and she still got butterflies in her stomach just thinking about it

For Rikuo, though, things weren't as funny, and with a roll of his eyes he started walking for the exit, Tsurara followed him trying, and thankfully succeeding, in not laughing at him again, she knew he hated people teasing him... But the whole situation was just too funny to let it pass by

And besides, with a kiss on his cheek everything was fine again

"...No fair" mumbled Rikuo, the red still in his cheeks and the pouting back, BUT he didn't look annoyed anymore

"I'm sorry, you just get nervous over the silliest things, waka" the Yuki Onna apologized

"Still not funny" he grumbled

"Of course not" she giggled

"So... Friday sounds good?" Rikuo asked, when they were long gone from school and half way home, until now they had been in a comfortable silence walking back but the question was still in his head

"Of course, waka!"

Of course the week had to run like hell since that moment. For some stupid reason, he had asked the girls for advice on what to do… giving Tori and Maki free pass to mentally torture him every time they had a free period with a big and impossible to remember list of things necessary to prevent their date from being a disaster that would lead to the impending doom of their relationship.

No, they were not dramatic, _at all_

_You have to pick her up with flowers _

Guys, she lives in the room next door...

_NO EXCUSES YOU PICK HER UP WITH FLOWERS! And no matter if you don't like how she looks; you tell her she looks pretty _

She always looks pretty either way...

_Good one! BUT don't you dare, under any circumstances, let her pay_

Even if I thought about it, she would just steal everything if she could, so I have to ALWAYS pay

_Is she a delinquent or something like that? _

No, she's an ayakashi how many of them do you think care about paying anything!?

_Either way! When you leave her in her house... Uh... Room... You have to kiss her, be it head, forehead, cheek or lips, it doesn't matter..._

_Although in the forehead is always cute_

_What are you talking about, Tori!? Lips are always better! Lips, Nura!_

_Forehead!_

_Lips!_

After a while, they had to stop since class was starting and the brunet could finally return to his seat, with a headache along a very resentful Shima watching his back

And so Friday came... And Tsurara came to pick him up in his class

"Rikuo-samaa~! Are you ready for our date~?" she called opening the door happily, warning everyone as they were packing all in their bags of her presence

He almost had a heart attack

"TSURARA! WHAT...BUT I WAS...What are you doing here!?" he hadn't even picked up the flowers yet!

"... Picking you up" she said, in an obvious tone "For our date..." the smile was quickly fading from her lips "... It wasn't today was it?" he felt guilty just by looking at her face

"Of course it is! I just... I was going to pick you up at home..." he could already feel everyone laughing silently at his back

"Oh, I just figured out it would be easier if I passed by and we went out instead of heading home" she said, after letting out a sigh of relieve

"... In our uniforms!?" scandalized the third

"Yeah, why?" she asked innocently, Tori could just look at the Nura commander in pity... Maki on the other side didn't even hesitate on laughing out loud

Rikuo sighed taking his oblivious girlfriend by her hand guiding them out. Kana, who had been laughing behind her hand, froze in her seat as she watched with a resentful glare Rikuo's loving stare at the snow woman.

"I still don't get why are you so upset about me picking you up" said Tsurara a while after they were out of school heading to the amusement park

"..."

"...Waka?" asked Tsurara again more concerned

Rikuo was just preparing for the laugh of the century after he told her the truth, so instead, without thinking, letting his inner child take over him for a second, he just shouted at the top of his lungs

"RACE TO THE AMUSEMENT PARK!"

Servant or not, a Yuki Onna _never_ backed off from a dare so of course Rikuo ended up in his butt thanks to the ice that suddenly appeared by his feet

"SEE YOU THERE, WAKA!"

_You just couldn't tell her she looked pretty could you? _

With a roll of his eyes he stood up and got into action

By the time Tsurara arrived at the amusement park was when her sense of morale started to catch up with her, this was a date for the love of everything what was she thinking!?

"Oh my god, what if something happens to him!? What if someone attacks him!? What if... What if...?"

"Cotton candy?" offered Rikuo right next to her; she almost had a heart attack when she saw him in his demon form

"What!?" she exclaimed and he looked at her out of the corner of his eye, still in his uniform, chewing a piece of cotton candy off the stick

He looked like the coolest and hottest high school delinquent in all of Japan… chewing cotton candy

"It was a race wasn't it?" he smirked

"... NO FAIR!"

"Says the girl who left me freezing on my ass" said Rikuo accusingly, giving her a nervous laugh attack "It's okay... You still lost" he mocked, earning him a pout from Tsurara

"You are mean, waka" she mumbled and he gave her his hand "Huh?"

"We don't want to get lost do we? There are a lot of people" was all he said shrugging, a little blush covering his cheeks… It was adorable

"Of course not!" she agreed happily taking his hand, almost fainting when Rikuo's nervousness went away enough to give her a smile

The day was amazing; with Rikuo's fear they were able to enter all of the attractions without paying anything or doing any line because technically both of them didn't exist and it was their first time in an amusement park too; so it came handy as obviously they went for _everything_

Except the love tunnel, because they were both a pair of bashful idiots that could handle the apocalypse but not a perfect opportunity to kiss the brains out of each other in a boat ride.

Still, roller coasters were awesome; they decided, when even Rikuo in all of his mightiness and coolness had laughed out loud… Tsurara just did that the entire ride, even when the cart wasn't doing any very interesting, so it didn't count. It did amuse the third to no end though

Tsurara's personal favorite was the terror house, since she had got her master's permission to tease and scare the crap out of everyone in her Yuki Onna form. Rikuo on the other hand, just watched his subordinate with amusement written all over his face, because either way people entered that place to get scared, so it wasn't really a bad thing to make it all a little bit more real… He even helped her once, and was recompensed with his girlfriend tears of joy and laughter as she couldn't really believe he had helped.

"Just once" he said, unable to quit his amused smile as he looked at her trying to stop her laugh attack to no avail.

On the other hand, mirror houses were annoying for Tsurara, since Rikuo had decided to avenge the humans by teasing her in the "Which am I?" game. Hell nurarihyons were annoying when they wanted to.

"Want ice cream?" asked the third commander as they passed by a shop, still amused by all the teasing to his now pouting and very annoyed girlfriend

"Yes" she mumbled unable to resist the temptation. He chuckled softly going for it meanwhile Tsurara left for the bathroom

As she came back, all forgiven and forgotten, her recently regained good mood went to hell just by watching a bunch of girls surrounding her boyfriend way too closely to be okay. Because, even if he wasn't a womanizer, Rikuo was way too naive for his own good when it came to these things

She got closer, her ears wide open

"Are you from around here?"

"Yeah, just one bus ride from school" he said coolly licking his ice cream

"Ohhh..." she wondered if they all had one brain for sharing

"Why haven't we seen you around school?" another one asked

"Don't go much" he just shrugged, they sure looked smitten by that statement

"Would you like to join us then? We can have some..." ok, that was it

"_Rikuo-sama_" called his again blue eyed girlfriend, refraining strongly from freezing the hell out of those drooling baboons

"Oh, Tsurara! Why took you so long? Want some?" he went through his newfound club of fans and ended up in front of his glaring girlfriend "...It's your favorite, vainilla and lemon"

She couldn't be mad when he was so oblivious and goddamned adorable

"Fine..." but she could be mad at the other girls, so she glared at them and they went out as flies

_Isn't that Nura's girlfriend? Why is she with other guy!? _

"Here" he said amusedly, giving her the ice cream without losing its hold of it

"You are really naive, Rikuo-sama, those girls just wanted to seduce you!" the yuki onna scolded him, without even looking at the treat he was offering her

"... They did?" she nodded furiously "...Oh well that's why I have my protector isn't it?" she pouted

"I'm supposed to protect you from ayakashi not girls" she grumbled, and

Rikuo laughed as he kissed her forehead

"Don't worry; you are the only girl I would ever worry about... Now eat"

"Fineeeee!" Tsurara conceded taking some of it, while Rikuo did it too...at the same time... She basically almost had a heart attack

"YOU...!"

"Consider this, exchanging the ice cream, just as sake... But ... We're promising the other to always be together… Like boyfriend and girlfriend" sometimes he had no shame, intertwining his fingers with hers looking intensely at her eyes while smirking with his forehead being supported by the demoness', in the middle of the park's lane again at the eyes of everyone else

Was it normal for her heart to be beating so fast?

"But..." she tried to scold him, he really needed to stop saying such scandalous things out of the blue before she got an aneurism or something

"Please…?" he asked, and it was barely a whisper with his smile gone and his stare now drilling all the way to the back of her head

As in a daze, Tsurara tiptoed and gave him a shy kiss, putting her arms around his neck while her hands played with his ridiculous big hair, and without losing time, Rikuo surrounded her waist with his free arm, pulling her closer to him returning the kiss almost fiercely. When the hell did he fell so hard for that woman? When did he stopped looking at her as his nanny and started seeing her as the most precious woman in the world?

Who knew, maybe she had always been that for him.

Either way it was scary, needing her so much

"Don't ever leave me" he whispered, his forehead in hers, shaking a little bit for the cold she gave away but not daring to lose his hold on her not even a little

"Of course I won't do that, waka..." and he could just smile, the obvious tone not lost on him

"Okay, it's darkening, let's go" he whispered, willing himself to separate from the Yuki Onna, the blue eyed girl looked at him confusedly "Do you like horror movies?"

Her smile could bring light to the darkest night for all he knew

The conjuring was the one they choose... It really wasn't the best decision. They hadn't really been to a movie theater before, so none of the two really knew what horror movies were about

Had they been so naive as to think horror movies were just some humans getting a little bit scared for the ghosts making pranks in their houses?

Yes, they had

So when a demon witch started terrorizing and almost killing a human family, it stopped being funny.

It wasn't that scary, but if the story was true as they said... Well, Rikuo really didn't like demons that hurt humans

In the end he couldn't take it anymore and went for the exit, scaring the crap out of the already very scared people as he went down, unable to control his fear out of anger. Tsurara on the other hand stayed long enough to finish the movie and when she was out Rikuo-sama was nowhere to be seen

He really hated when he couldn't do something about humans hurting didn't he? She thought with a sigh

"Rikuo-sama...?" she called

"Here" he was closer than she thought, but she had been so used to his demon form for the whole day she hadn't noticed his six demon hours were spent and he was back being a human, sitting in the little cafeteria the cinema had

She hated so much seeing him so down

"The family survived..." was the first thing that went through her mouth, in a long shot of cheering him up even if only a little

He smiled weakly

"That's why you stayed? To see if they lived or not?" he asked and she nodded, taking her seat next to him "Thanks, Tsurara" the Yuki Onna only brushed it off with her hand

"It's really nothing... Although..." the blue eyed girl added almost worriedly, earning a curious look from her master "... You seem bothered by something else... Did I do something wrong?"

Typical

He was the one who messed up and she was the one who blamed herself

"No!" the brunet said, a little more loudly than he should have, making her jump slightly in her seat "... Sorry, that came to harsh... But no! I am the one who... I wanted today to be perfect..." he mumbled, raising a hand to silence her before she even spoke a word in his defense "I wanted to pick you up and give you flowers... To not have been surrounded by girls in the amusement park...I shouldn't have teased you so much in the mirror castle… And I shouldn't have been affected so much by that movie... I wanted to be..."

He was silenced by a kiss from her

"It was perfect... I don't care about flowers, they always die from cold the second I touch them... Those girls... Yes, they were annoying but..." Tsurara smiled dreamily "The disappointment in their faces when you talked to me was magnificent" a drop of sweat fell of his head "You always tease me when you are in your demon form, Rikuo-sama, I really don't mind because you don't smile so freely when you are your demon self as you did back there… And about the movie... It just shows how much you care for humans, waka..." she finished, taking his hand in both of hers, looking at him with that adoration she always did, that made him feel as if he could do anything "It shows how compassionate you are... How _good_, you should never apologize about that"

He was lost of words, seriously, what had he ever done to deserve her in his life?

"I love you" was the only thing he could produce out of his mouth, looking at her as if hypnotized

"And I you" she giggled, kissing his forehead

"I had dinner planned…" he whispered, smiling peacefully again, his head resting on her shoulder

"Can we steal it?"

"Of course not! We shouldn't have entered here or the attractions for free in the first place!"

"Awww but it was fun!"

_Too cheesy? Too OC? Or was it fine? Tell me on the reviews! ^3^_

_Sorry again for the delay by the way, this month has been hell for my productivity family visits and sickness all around ugh _

_But I'm here! And I have two other chapters planned so fret not! The story still continues! _


End file.
